Rose TURNs Red
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Basically, Rose Tyler meets Captain Simcoe, and sees a completely different side of him. Might TURN into something more than a friendship, later on, if I get reviews!


**Hello, my lovely readers! :) I've got another quick one for you. I promise I will update my other stories, soon, but this idea just came to me, mainly because I've become a major fan of both Doctor Who and TURN. I just love all of that wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff! Anyway, it's basically Rose meets Simcoe. He's a bit psychotic, just warning y'all. Seriously, if you watch TURN, you will know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't like, just read it, anyway. Broaden your horizons, people! 10 won't be in it much, because he's got some other stuff to do, and he's really not my favorite Doctor, anyway. He's second to 11! Anyway, Hobey-ho, let's go!**

* * *

Rose walked out of the TARDIS, following the Doctor closely. "Do I really have to wear this corset? It feels like a blooming torture device!" she hissed under her breath. The Doctor turned his head slightly to answer her.

"Trust me, in the colonies, it's best to fit in. Remember the Salem Witch Trials?"

"Yes, I learned a bit about them during school..."

"Then you remember how they got started."

"Sure. Abigail Williams was out in the woods, dancing 'round a fire...Oh my. Don't even tell me!"

"She wasn't the brightest companion I've ever had."

"That's insane! But what does that have to do with a corset?"

"Oh. She wasn't wearing one, so they called her a heathen and a witch. She was forced to flee for her life."

"You're kidding, right?" Rose asked, a slight grin gracing her face, but it disappeared when the Doctor turned to look straight into her eyes. "Oh...You're not joking...well, this just got incredibly awkward."

"No, it didn't. Now, they generally don't let women participate in the army, so I'll have to leave you in Setauket. Stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Of course. You're the one who always gets into trouble!" They both laughed, and then he left to find a local rebel spy. Rose watched him go, a bit sad that she wouldn't be able to help him. After a few moments, she felt a presence behind her.

"It's a shame he just left you in the street, like that," a somewhat soft, but intense, male voice said. Rose turned to face the mystery man. He was dressed in the traditional red and white uniform of a British officer, and wore a powdered wig that only just covered his real hair. His icy, blue eyes held a hidden ferocity. His thin lips curled into an effortless smile, but still seemed as if they were concealing a snake's fangs. His face was very long, his skin was pale, and he towered over her. If Rose had just caught a glimpse of him in the street, she would have thought he was an ordinary soldier, but as she stood so close to him, she was strangely intimidated by him. Beneath his pleasant and calm exterior, she could see something burning, waiting to be released, like a blood-thirsty animal. "What's the matter? Are you so traumatized by your husband leaving you all alone that you can't answer an officer?" he asked, his light voice still holding a slightly menacing undertone.

"Oh...no. I mean, he's not my husband. We're just very close friends. I was worried about him, that's all."

"I'm afraid it doesn't do much good to worry about one's friends in this day and age. Pardon me, but I don't think I've ever seen you here, before. Might I ask your name?"

"Of course. Rose Tyler, Mr..."

"_Captain_ John Graves Simcoe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Simcoe," Rose replied with a polite curtsy. Simcoe chuckled, and bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Tyler."

"Please, just call me Rose. I'm not really used to being so formal..."

"Really?"

"Really. I've lived out in the country for most of my life, and my family never really had any important visitors."

"Interesting. Might I escort you to a more...hospitable environment, though? It's not quite appropriate for a gentleman and a lady to converse in the middle of the street, and wouldn't want a passing carriage to sling mud on you, or run you down."

"Oh, right. O-of course you may," Rose answered, a bit flustered. Simcoe chuckled and offered his arm, which she gladly took, and led her to a nearby pub. Since it was during the day, the pub was relatively quiet, and not crowded with patrons. They easily found a suitable table, and Simcoe pulled out a chair for Rose before sitting down across from her.

"So, you've told me how you lived in the country," he said, still with that pleasant smile(which seemed a bit more relaxed, she noticed) "but you never mentioned how you came to live in the colonies, or what brought you to Setauket."

"Well, I was supposed to come to New York with my mum and dad, but Dad died just before we were to begin our voyage. Mum couldn't bring herself to leave, so I had to come on my own. I didn't think it would be appropriate to waste the money my father spent on the trip...anyway, that's where I met my friend, John Smith."

"That was the man who left you in the street?"

"Yes. He gave me a job, and a place to stay. He was summoned to Setauket on business, and asked me to come with him. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to help him in his endeavors, and that's why he left me there. We just arrived, so I didn't really know where to go..."

"That isn't your fault. He could have at least asked someone where the nearest inn was for you. In any case, I would be happy to show you around, but only after you have a good meal. You look as if you haven't eaten in a day...!" Rose's eyes widened slightly. She certainly hadn't seen _that_ coming! She never would have expected the strange captain to offer her such hospitality after they'd just met, but it didn't seem like he had any ulterior motives. She smiled. This man was once again proving to be more than he appeared.

"Thank you. I am quite famished, now that you mention it." They both smiled, and Simcoe called a waitress over. She seemed a bit scared of him, but he didn't care. They ordered their food, which came moments later. When the waitress set Rose's meal in front of her, she whispered something strange in her ear.

"Be careful around him, dear. I know that look."

"What...?"

"Anna, don't terrorize the poor girl," Simcoe interrupted jovially, though he still maintained his air of authority. "Let her eat in peace."

"Yes, Captain." With that, the waitress scurried back to the kitchen, and Simcoe and Rose began to enjoy their meal. They talked for a while, as well, about almost anything and everything. She learned that the captain was actually born in India, had never even been to England, and was pretty much alone in the colonies. He had no family left, and found it hard to make friends.

"Aside from you, of course."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're easier for me to connect with, for some reason. You don't just see me as a soldier, either."

"Of course not. You're human, just like the rest of us, so you have a lot of different sides."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "There's the disciplined, cold soldier that you show everyone. There's the suppressed 'Attack Dog' that you show your enemies. But there's also a kind, honorable man underneath all that. That's the real you, and the man that I'd like to get to know a bit more." As she smiled at him, she could see something flash in his blue eyes. They weren't so cold, anymore. It was almost as if a shield had gone down, allowing him to express his true self like he hadn't been able to, before. They gazed at each other in silence for a moment, not even noticing how Anna was staring at them, a slight smile gracing her features, relief glinting in her eyes.

* * *

** Alright, guys and gals, hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to leave me a review! I wanna know if I should continue this, or not~**


End file.
